1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage equipment for performing transformation and switching of an electric power system. In particular, the invention relates to a sensor attached IC tag is provided with high voltage equipment (hereinafter, referred to as “sensor attached IC tag application high voltage equipment”) in which improvement in the safety during an inspection and reduction in inspection costs are achieved.
2. Related Art
In a substation facility such as a substation, in general, an electric power received from an electric power transmission line is supplied via a bus of a primary side to a primary side of an electric transformer. After the electric power is transformed by the electric transformer, the electric power is supplied to a bus of a secondary side and then supplied to a load circuit via a bus on the secondary side.
The substation facility is constructed by a line unit for switching an electric power reception line from an electric power transmission line side to the bus on the primary side, a primary side electric transformer unit for switching an electric transformer circuit between the bus on the primary side and the electric transformer or a secondary side electric transformer unit for supplying an electric power on the secondary side of the electric transformer and the bus on the secondary side, a branch unit for switching a branch circuit from the bus on the secondary side to the load circuit, and the like. In addition, high voltage equipments having substantially the same configuration are installed for the respective units connected to the bus on the primary side or the bus on the secondary side.
Conventional high voltage equipments to be installed in a gas are individually installed with consideration for an insulation distance, an inspection space, and the like in each necessary equipment. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-186136 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-253523 disclose an insulator type gas circuit breaker in which a CT (Current Transformer) is mounted to a breaker unit as an example of the conventional high voltage equipments to be installed.
As respectively independent equipments are installed in the conventional gas insulation high voltage equipment, a cable obtained by binding thin copper lines is used between the equipments. The equipments are electrically connected by contacting and fixing this cable to a dedicated connection unit provided for each equipment with use of a fixing tool such as a mounting bolt.
The conventional gas insulation high voltage equipments achieving such electrical connections are usually installed in outdoor locations and exposed to rain. In particular, in recent years, an influence of acid rain along with a development of an aerial pollution due to the presence of an acid substance such as nitrogen dioxide causes an oxidation phenomenon at a part between the cable and the connection unit of the equipment. As the oxidation phenomenon advances in the part between the cable and the connection unit, a resistance at the oxidation part is increased, that is, a thermal loss at the oxidation part is increased. Thus, such problems may occur with degradation of an insulating material of the equipment, loss in electric power transmission, and the like.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, conventionally, a method of grasping a temperature rise using infrared rays at a patrol in routine inspections is adopted. Examples of the method of grasping the temperature rise using the infrared rays include a method of performing temperature measurement to detect the temperature rise using an infrared thermometer or the like and a method of detecting the partial temperature rise by capturing an infrared image.
However, according to the method using the infrared thermometer, the number of measurement points is extremely large and it takes much time for patrol for inspection. To carry out the inspection in one day, many persons (manpower) need to join the inspection. On the other hand, according to the method of detecting the local temperature rise by capturing the infrared image, an infrared image pickup apparatus is extremely expensive and can not be easily used.
In addition, these methods using the infrared rays can be employed only at locations where the infrared rays can be directly measured from a spot with a higher temperature. Thus, the temperature measurement cannot be performed through the methods at locations where the infrared rays are blocked by a material through which the infrared rays do not pass.
Upon measuring a partial discharge of a gas insulation switch, a method of sequentially supplying a voltage to each unit of a power system and sequentially inputting a disconnecting switch and a circuit breaker to confirm the presence or absence of the generation of the partial discharge is frequently used.
However, according to the above-mentioned method, in the event that the partial discharge is generated while a certain disconnecting switch or the circuit breaker is input, it is impossible to determine whether the partial discharge is generated on a downstream part of the input equipment or the partial discharge is generated on an upstream part of the equipment connected to a following cable.